here i am
by Nefertel
Summary: Sky and Z realize the other is there as they start a new relationship troubles arise along the way. will this split them up or will their feelings for each other prevail
1. here i am

**(A:N) Hey guys thanks to everyone who review my first story I was quite surprise and sorry if some thought it was to short but I can't do long stories I tend to lose interest short attention span so I try and make them no more than 7 chaps but thanks anyway and sorry about the delay on the next story I haven't be able to get on the computer so here goes hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1 -realisation**

It was a dark quiet night Sky walked about the streets of new tech city; he couldn't sleep so he decided a nice walk would do. He was nearing the park when he notice a very familiar woman walking quite fast out of the park he was about to call her name when someone came up from behind her and stopped her. He crept closer to them and hid himself from view; he was close enough to hear the conversation.

"...come on Z don't be like that" asked the unfamiliar man. Z stopped in her tracks and turned and faced him.

"Don't be like what Dean, don't be upset well sorry but I'm aloud to be upset" replied a heated Z she tried to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean nothing by it can't we still be friends" he pleaded, Sky's curiosity was now peaked he'd never seen Z this angry before and she always tried to be friends with everyone including him.

"You didn't mean nothing by it, well now I'm relieved that my so called friend from way back who has just re-entered my life after so long didn't mean anything when he came on to me and wouldn't stop when I said no. You know it's a good job I can duplicate myself to get you off me I don't even want to know how far you would have gone" shouted a very angry Z.

Sky had heard enough without even thinking he stormed right up to the guy and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up a bit of the ground.

"What the..." came the small cry from Dean "Sky! What are you doing here" shouted Z he had no right being here.

Dean tried in vain to loosen Sky's grip but it didn't work and the fierce look Sky was giving him could have made his breathing stop if Sky wasn't already cutting of his air supply. Sky pulled Dean in close to him and said,

"If I ever hear of you coming near Z again or making any type of contact with her then I will personally find you and beat the crap out of you then I'd throw you in jail, you got that" Dean frantically nodded his head so Sky released him. Dean instantly fled away from Sky, Sky turned around to face Z and tried to think of an excuse to give to Z as to the reason for him being here and doing that but Z didn't give him the chance.

As soon as Sky faced her she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on top of his. To say he was shocked was an understatement she pulled back to look him in the eye she was smiling as she kissed him again she ran her tongue along his lower lip asking for entrance. Sky came out of his daze quickly and realised what she was doing he open his mouth to her and they were lost in each other.

Sky snaked his arms around her waist as their make out session continued, finally the need for air broke them apart only slightly they both still had their arms around each other.

"Um...Um what was that for" asked a slightly dazed still Sky, Z smiled at him.

"That was for you just being you" she was shocked when he appeared out of nowhere and held Dean by his neck but as she watched speechless she noticed Sky for the first time he was handsome and they muscle's of his back could be seen through his shirt and the look on his face looked so handsome to her. So when he turned to her she had the overwhelming urge to feel what his lips would taste like they always look so soft, she would be lying if she never wondered what they felt like against her own.

Z kissed him again and this time the kiss turned more passionate both subtly explored the others body going underneath the tops and touching the bare skin but emitting gasps from the other. They again broke apart and Sky looked at his watch,

"We should get back it's almost time for duty" Z nodded as she walked beside Sky who looked a little tense so she grabbed his hand and he stopped and looked at her she smiled sweetly at him and eventually he relaxed and squeezed her hand in return.

Sky wasn't really sure what had just happened between them but he was definitely interested to find out.

**(A:N) hey guys sorry if this chap is to short but I'll try and do a longer one next. Hope you like it please review**


	2. surprise

**(A:N) hey guys thanks for all the great reviews I'm quite surprised you all like my stories usually only my sisters ever read them and they can be quite critical if they don't like the direction I'm taking it. It's good to know others like my stories oh and sorry for the lateness was unable to get on the computer long enough to write**

**Chapter 2 – surprise **

Both Sky and Z wore matching smiles all day each quickly glancing at the other then looking away before anyone noticed. They were all in the common room Z and Syd were reading some magazines and Sky as usual was reading the SPD handbook and Jack and Bridge were playing a video game. When Cruger walked

"Attention" barked the big blue dog, all the cadets stood to attention quickly facing Cruger.

"Cadets I have some news, I will be attending an important meeting at the SPD space station, while I am gone I trust you will continue to do your duty".

"Yes sir" came the reply from all cadets. Cruger nodded in approval and left.

"Wow no Cruger around come on Syd what kind of mischief you think we can get into" asked Jack cheekily wagging his eyebrows up and down. Syd burst into laughter as did everyone much to the confusion of Jack.

"What, what's so funny I was being serious" but the smile that he was trying to keeping down and failing was a tell tale sign that he wasn't. The next day passed smoothly as usual and that night Z not being able to sleep left the base for a walk, she came to the park and walked to her favourite spot a big tree somewhere in the middle of the park, she could easily sit in a spot underneath it and stay there for hours.

Tonight as she sat she heard a noise coming from the direction she just walked at first she panicked had someone followed her, but she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Sky's silhouette. Sky sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hey you" he said she smiled back at him and scooted closer.

"Hey yourself, you know you scared the hell out of me for a minute there you know" Sky smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders puling her in closer, he kissed he head and said

"Sorry didn't mean to I was walking to the common room when I saw you leave your room I would of shouted for you but it was too late so I decided to follow, then when we were outside I was gonna shout then but for some reason I didn't" he lifted her chin up and gently planted a soft kiss on her lips. Z was quickly returning the kiss with more passion when a sound form nearby pulled them apart and quickly on their feet.

They scanned for anything that was about but as expected the park was quiet for this time of night. They relaxed their stance and looked at each other and laughed at their jumpiness.

"Maybe we should go back" asked Z feeling very silly Sky agreed and the set of hand in hand to the academy.

Just as they were nearing the front door Sky heard his name being shouted, both he and Z turned around and Sky gasped in shock

"Helena" Helena smiled at him and gave him a quick hug much to the disappointment of Z

Z watched her as she hugged him thankfully with no response for him she was taller than Z, with a thin waist and big breast and legs to match, Z already didn't like her.

"Wh...wha...what ar... are you doing here" stammered Sky

Helena smiled "I came to see you silly but my train was late otherwise I would have been here sooner" Z noticed her accent sounded Russian maybe. Helena finally noticed Z

"Oh hello I'm Helena who are you" asked Helena holding out her hand Z hesitantly took her hand

"I'm Z" she said quickly "how you know Sky" she added

Helena smiled at Sky then back to Z "I'm his wife"

"WHAT!" shouted Z looking at Sky.

**(A:N) hey guys sorry if this chap is short but as I have said before I like to leave suspense hope you all like please review**


	3. explain

**(A:N) hey guys sorry for the lateness of this chapter I've been really busy with work and such, sorry for the wait hope it was worth it**

**Thanks to all that has review sorry if I confused ya but I like to leave ya guessing**

Z couldn't believe her ears she closed her eyes and thought to herself 'please be a dream, please be a dream'

"You're his what" she asked Helena, who just smiled sweetly at her

"I'm his wife we got married a couple of years ago didn't we Sky" both girls looked at Sky Helena was smiling at him were as z was wearing a look of shock that Sky wished he could remove.

"Well not exact…………" he didn't get to finish as Helena jumped in

"Well we didn't plan it but when you are in love I guess you can't help it" Z couldn't believe her ears

"I'm sorry I got go" and she just ran off Sky tried to go after her but Helena stopped him before he could move

"You are so welcome" said Helena smiling softly at him Sky did a double take

"I didn't thanks you Helena" replied Sky as calmly as he could

"Oh come on you were practically screaming out for someone who come on rescue you from her, and I could see why she's so clingy I mean I you looked so stiff and uncomfortable" Helena looked towards the direction Z had ran off oblivious to the looks Sky was sending her

"You mean you did that on purpose" said Sky almost shouting. Helena looked at him a little taken aback and nodded

"I thought…………" she started

"Well you shouldn't have thought at all you can't just come back here and expect me to be the same man I was when you left, I'm not and for your information I wasn't stiff or uncomfortable I wanted Z to do that I was doing it too" shouted Sky luckily it was really early in the morning so there wasn't anyone else about.

Helena looked at Sky's retreat back as he stormed off in search of Z, 'I'll see you later then' she thought to herself, that wasn't the type of reunion she had hoped for.

Later that day Sky walked into the common room with no monsters or training today the team were taking it easy just lounging about everyone except Sky and Z, she was nowhere to be found and Sky had looked for her all over.

He sat down near Syd "hey Syd have you seen Z" he asked

Syd raised her eyebrow "why you looking for Z, need some help with something I can help" said an eager Syd 'I hope he says yes spending an afternoon alone with Sky would definitely brighten up my day' she thought to herself

"No no" he replied "I just need here advice about something, have you seen her"

"Advice about what I can help you is it about a girl" 'please say it's me' thought Syd

"No no nothing like that" said Sky as if reading her thoughts, "I just need to talk to her about ………err…………combat techniques"

Syd visibly sagged that was one topic she would avoid with anyone "I think she went out for a walk said something about needing to clear her head". Sky nodded and sighed that didn't go unnoticed by Jack who was sat in front of them listening to their conversation. He always found it very amusing how Sky was always oblivious to Syd's flirting.

Z walked in the park replaying last night in her mind 'how can he be married and no one know it and mean I don't think Bridge knows' she was so lost in her thought that she didn't realize she was being followed.

Z came to her favorite part of the park and sat down with a sigh only then did the person following her made themselves known.

"Hello" came a voice from behind Z she twirled around startled and the sighed even deeper when she saw it was the same person who had ruined everything with Sky.

"What do you want" asked Z as she stood up facing her in her most menacing pose

"Look we got off on the wrong foot last night and I'd like a chance to explain please it's not what you think" replied Helena defensively. Z sighed she didn't want to talked to her right now but she didn't want to face Sky either so she thought this was less painful.

Z nodded indicating to Helena to continue

Helena smiled "Good as you know my name is Helena and yes I am married to Sky but like I said it's not what you think you see…………………" she didn't get the chance to finish and a blast that came from nowhere sent both girls flying backwards.

Z reacted quickly and faced her enemy standing in front of Helena but all of a sudden Z couldn't move she felt like she was tied down but she couldn't see anything on her and then her vision went black and she collapsed before she went completely unconscious she heard Helena scream.

"Yes pretty yellow ranger sleep while you can when you wake up you will pay" came a chilling voice as she slept.

**(A:N)hey cliffhanger gonna leave it there sorry if it's short but I can't write long chapters I might try one day but for now enjoy and review.**


	4. the truth

**(A:N) thanks guys for the reviews glad you liking this story but per someone's request I have decided to change this chapter hopefully I can make it better some of the story is the same but I have altered most of it ok**

Sky, Syd, Jack and bridge were all in the common room when Helena burst in looking worst for wear

"Sky help please I… do…..I…don't know…Z" was all she could say before she collapsed everyone rushed to her side Sky lifted her up

"Helena wake up what wrong with Z" Sky tried shaking her but she was out cold. They left her with a cadet and rushed to the command centre, Doggie Kruger and Dr Kat Manx were busy deep in conversation when the B squad cadets raced in.

"Sir, we thinks something has happened to Z" blurted out Sky Kruger sighed deeply

"I know cadets this message was sent five minutes ago" Kat pressed some buttons on the nearest console and a hologram image of a man appeared on the screen Sky clenched his teeth he couldn't believe it how could he do this.

"If you ever want to see Z alive again I suggest you allow Sky Tate to come to the park tonight alone if I even smell anyone else there then I will kill her I have no problem with that" he smiled evilly. Sky punched the nearest wall which shocked everyone they looked at him curiously.

"Sky do you know that man" asked a deeply concerned Jack. Everyone turned to Sky as he nodded and sighed

"Yes I knew him several years ago before I became a power ranger and before I came to the academy we were great friends until Helena came" all looked at him confused

"Who is Helena" asked Syd feeling a little jealousy "I am" said a small voice from the doorway Helena slowly walked to Sky and stood next to him.

"I am Sky's wife" everyone in the room gasped with shock and Sky swore he heard someone mutter 'impossible' under their breath.

"Is this true sky" asked a broken Syd "are you married" Sky nodded slowly "yes but we only married so that she wouldn't have to leave, her father is a very important business man on another planet and he was going to force her to marry a man she hated because it was good for the business"

"My deadline was running out I had a week left to find someone I loved and marry them but of course I couldn't do it so Sky being the great guy he is offered himself as a sort of fake husband so that I wouldn't have to marry someone I hated" she looked to Sky.

"We had to pretend to be together for a week or so because her father didn't really believe us we managed to convince him we got married then when her father left we went our separate ways sort of" Sky sighed and noticed the painful look on Syd's face turn to a more hopeful one.

Helena nodded "the man on the screen is called tony he was a nice man and I really liked him but he was sometimes rude to me and a womanizer he had a string of girls but then he left for a few months that's when my father came and when he came back he didn't want to hear anything he was so angry at us"

Sky sighed again "he was madder at me saying I had taken the girl he loved and that one day he would return and do the same to me he stormed away and we haven't heard from him since".

Jack and Bridge looked at each other confused and then Bridge asked "so why has he taken Z I mean you two are barley friends does he seriously think that you two are together" Helena was gonna comment but Sky said first.

"Z and I are friends not just barely a few nights ago I saw Z almost get attacked by someone she knew so I stepped in and got him leave her alone tony must of seen Z ki... hug me after that and assumed there was more" he had all most said kissed but he was even sure what they were so for now he would keep that to himself.

No one but Syd noticed the word he almost said they had all turned to Kruger thinking of a plan, Sky noticed Syd looked heartbroken again and was confused.

"Unfortunately Landers even though that plan is a good one the directions was very specific, cadet Tate must go alone even if we don't like it I believe that he will harm cadet Delgado if we all go, cadet Tate go and save Z call if you need help, the rest of you rangers suit up ready to go when he does"

Sky nodded and raced out of the command centre and out of the academy heading for the park Syd watched him go from a window 'he was gonna say kissed I know he was, him and Z she wouldn't do that to me she knows I ... Well ok she doesn't but still her and Sky its not possible'

**(A:N) hope this is better please review**


	5. confrontation

**(A:N) hey I know I gave someone the opportunity to finish this story but my sister has been bugging me to get it finished so her goes the last final chapter hope you like**

Sky raced through the park he knew exactly where tony would be with Z a little hideout they created in a collection of bushes and trees.

As he neared he slowed down thinking of a plan he didn't think tony would know of his power or the fact he is a ranger so he had that to his advantage he suddenly wondered why Z hadn't used her powers to escape.

He entered the hideout and gasped as he saw Z lying unconscious in the middle he rushed to her side "Z, Z wake up please" he pleaded

She slowly opened her eyes "Sky" she whispered he sighed in relief "yeah Z I am here I am gonna get you out of here ok" she slowly nodded.

He lowered his voice "can you use your powers" she shook her head "no my head is too muddled up once it clears enough I will be able to" she whispered back.

He stood and looked around "well Tony I am here what are you waiting for" he looked around but still Tony didn't appear so he turned back to Z and started to pick her up when he was shot in his back luckily he hadn't actually picked Z up yet otherwise she would of gone flying with him.

He turned around in pain to see tony standing at the clearing with a blaster pointing at him. Sky managed to get up and stand in front of Z protecting her from any blast.

Tony smiled at Sky "well, well Sky Tate long time no see how have you been" Sky didn't answer but Tony wasn't paying attention "I would ask how you and Helena have been but I see you traded her for a Latino I am impressed man didn't know you had it in you"

Sky looked confused "first of all Tony me and Helena wasn't ever together we only got married so her father wouldn't take her home and force her to marry some jerk she didn't like and secondly Z is my friend I am not like you"

Tony smirked "you were pretending" he burst into laughter "yeah right Tate I saw the way you looked at her when she came around I know you wanted her and as soon as my back was turned you jumped in with both feet, don't deny it be a man and admit it"

"Tony I never like Helena like that and if you liked her so much then why was you always sleeping around with other girls in front of her and also being such a dick to her why would she like you when you acted like that" sky shouted hoping to buy time for Z to wake up some more.

Tony's eyes narrowed "those girls meant nothing she knew how I felt about her" now it was Sky's turn to laugh "how on this earth could she possibly know that when every word you said to her was rude and condescending and also you were with a different girl almost every week"

Tony seemed at a loss for words so Sky carried on "she did like you but she would never have tried anything with you because she thought you were a player and would use her then dump her she was looking for a relationship that would become a marriage that's what she needed to save herself from her father that's what she wanted from you"

Again Tony's words failed him he was looking more and more confused "I never liked Helena like that she was my friend just like you was I knew you liked her and I knew she liked you but you were being a jerk and allowing your dick to make you decisions"

Sky was on a roll now every minute he ranted and argued with Tony gave Z a little more time to get herself together plus she could hear the full story as well.

"When you left for a few months that's when the deadline was coming to an end if you had been around I would have said for you to do it then maybe just maybe you would have stopped being a dick to her, but no I had to convince her father and marry her in front of a priest and everything"

Tony looked upset with himself for a second before he clamped down on it and stared coldly at Sky "if all that was true then why didn't you tell me this before I gave you plenty of chances but no you just flaunted your new marriage at me"

Sky became livid "chances you gave me chances like hell you did as soon as you came back from where ever the hell you were you found out cursed us both and left again you never gave us a chance to say anything, and as for flaunting it all we ever did to show we were married was wear wedding rings that all you saw"

By this time Z had recovered enough to stand behind Sky which caused him to sigh in relief "oh no, you don't" screamed Tony as he saw her, he aimed his weapon at them and fired.

Sky quickly acted his fist clenched and with his power he created a shield to protect them both to say that Tony was surprised was an understatement.

"What the hell was that Tate?" shouted Tony Z smirked as she stepped up next to Sky "that was Sky's freak ass power and this is mine" with that said Z's eyes glowed yellow and another Z appeared next to Tony much to his surprise and punched him in the face causing him to fall.

"You messed with the wrong freaks" said the duplicate as it disappeared. Sky smirked and stepped up to him and brought out his scanner "you are charged with the kidnapping of a power ranger with intent to harm and or kill".

He flipped the switch and the screen switched symbols as Tony stared wide eyed "p...pp...ppp...power ranger". Z stepped up and smirked "that's right loser I am the yellow SPD ranger and Sky here is the blue SPD ranger aren't you smart"

The screen called out guilty and with a press of the button Tony flashed into a card like cell. Z walked over and picked up the card and pocketed it.

She walked up to sky and wrapped her arms around him Sky felt her go a little limp on him so he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the hideout and park.

Bridge and Jack were glued to the window looking for signs of them when they noticed sky carrying a very sleepy Z "SKY! Z!" they both shouted.

Everyone race out to them and the doctors took Z of Sky and wheeled her in. Sky watched her go with a pained look on his face. He filled everyone in on what had happened and then quickly rushed to the infirmary.

He smiled to she her wide awake and smiling at him he approached her bed and sat down on the side "how are you feeling" he asked concerned "great thanks to you and I'm sorry Sky I should of stayed and listened the other night if I had maybe this wouldn't of happened"

Sky chuckled "I was gonna apologise you for not telling you sooner and for this" Z sat up "how could you know this would happen and you didn't have to tell me anything I mean we only kissed we hadn't actually figured out what we are to each other"

Z had looked at her fingers whilst she spoke but Sky wanted to look at her beautiful brown eyes so he lifted her face up by her chin and smiled "we I hope are together from now on, you are mine and I am always yours"

She smiled again wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his face closer to hers for a very heated kissed which was gladly accepted.

"Well I guess we can see why Tony to her now can't we" said an amused Jack as he Bridge and Syd stood watching the scene. Sky and Z blushed in embarrassment whilst Jack and Bridge laughed whilst Syd looked hurt and walked away.

Later that day Z had been release and was now entering her room she saw Syd on her bed playing with peanuts "hey Syd are you ok?" asked Z as she slowly sat down on her bed.

"No Z I'm not but I will be just give me time" Z was confused "Z I have liked Sky for so many years ever since I joined actually" Z gasped "oh god Syd I am so sorry I had no idea why didn't you ever tell me"

Syd sat up "because it is Sky I thought you would laugh at me, don't worry Z I don't blame you ok it's my fault I should have told you just don't be all over each other around me for sometime"

Z laughed "Syd this is Sky I don't think he is that type of guy but I promise we wont" Syd nodded and said she needed to go for a walk.

Z watched from the rec room and sighed then smiled Syd had bumped into Jack and he seemed to be making her laugh maybe she would be ok.

**Hey you guys go the last chapter hope you all liked it Jem tell me what you think and the rest of you to**


End file.
